Free Femine
by JenTheDemon
Summary: Free, as ladies. Same people, just opposite genders and more adventures and probably some romance because why not. ••Mature later chapters and lots of cursing••
1. Chapter 1

Fem-Free, the Free story from the point of females and with some new twists. Perhaps we will see some new ships and relationships lived out. Enjoy! ~~Mature Content may happen, language is a yes~~

Chapter 1:

I knew Ryn would late, so I showed up early. On the second day of school. Great way to start the year Ryn, I thought to myself. Coming to the front door, I was sure to remember where I hid the spare.

I knocked first, spare key in hand and ready for whatever was being the door. "Ryn?" called, although I knew I should expect no reply. "I am coming in."

The house was neat as always but had a thin layer of dust. You could tell Ryn didn't care. She had tried to once, but knew it was pointless. I knew where she would be. Where she always is. In h water.

The bathroom was spotless on the other hand. Clean towels, full shampoo bottles and lots of candles. "Ryn, time to go to school." I smirked at Ryn.

Her long brown-black hair sprayed accrost her shoulders to her mid back. She was wearing a swimming suit as normal in black and purple. Her green eyes looked up at me in tottal confsion. "What?"

"Time for school, lets go. Come on." I threw a towel at her and left. "I'll make coffee, but hurry up.,"

Walla, short and sweat but it is a cool start before things get going. Thanks everyone, and lemme know about where you wanna go?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone~ tine for chapter two where things start to get interesting! So, Ryn is going to be the female of Haruka, which may be weird since in Free! Rin is, well, Rin... · I'm sorry if I confuse you. At the end of the chapter, I'll make a character key so we all know who is who! ^~^ Yay!

Chapter 2

"Ryn, you were passout since homeroom. Come on, let's grab some food please." I sighed and pushed Ryn's shoulder. She had drool on her chin and sleep in her eyes. I rumaged around my pirse until I found my compact mirror. "Look at you. Did you even put on make up?" I shook my head, knowing she would only wear make up Friday for pictures.

"Food, yeah, lets go Mecha." Ryn smiled and wipped her face. We would of course go to the school store and buy some rice and veggies. Well we would if-

"Oh my god! You guys, it's been forever!" Natasha, an old friend, came running up and engulfed Ryn and I in a hug. She was the same small curly haired blond from our child hood. "Long time no see, and you all never emailed me in America,what gives? Got too many guys fanning?" She laughed and checked her phone.

"We are off to grab a bite, wanna come?" I smiled and twisted ny hair some as Ryn looked out the window to the food cart.

"Tottaly yeah, let's go! Food is on me!"

...

"Class was boring." Ryn mumbled as we left the filled classroom.

"Yeah, but don't forget, we have to meet Natasha so we can all go out and see the old pool."

"Pool." Was all Ryn said until we met Natasha on the train.

"This is so creepy! Going to an abandoned building! Maybe there are ghosts! What if we get caught by the cops?" Natasha's eyes got wide and went out of focus.

"Well, I mean, it could happen. But ghosts, really?" I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Pshhhh."

"Anything is possible!" Natasha gasped. She waltz over to the photos of use as kids. "Look, it's you, me, Ryn and Rachell." She smiled.

"Walking down memory lain I see?" A voice came from the back of the room. A slender figure appeared. "So, the gang is all here?"

"What gang?" Natasha looked around.

"Us." Ryn rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh, Ryn, how is it still in second place?" Rachell smirked.

"Race. Now." Run grumbled and flung off her clothes, revealing a black and purple swimming suit.

"Let's go." Rachell pulled her dress off showing her red and black suit. The girls lined up on the starting posts, ready to take off.

"Um you guys know it's empty right?" I murmured and looked around.

"Maybe next time then. Here." Rachell grabbed a trophy from her bag and threw it to our feet. "Get each other off with it or something." She laughed before turning and leaving the way she came.

...

"We got arrested and now you want me to do what?" I gasped and stared at Natasha. "No, we are not going to her brother, why would he help us?"

"Well, Karu is a nice guy and he could really help us make a new swimming team! With a pool!" Natasha smiled.

"Pool." Ryn nodded.

"Okay, let's go." I sighed.

~~~CHARACTERS~~~

boy-girl

Nagisa-Natasha

Rin-Rachell

Makota-Mecha

Gou-Garry

Haruka-Ryn

Rei-Sarah

Nitorii-Nevel

Miho-Mike

Goro-Sasha

Seijuro-Carrie

...

So what do you guys think? I need some fresh adventure ideas so send me some? :3

Thanks!


End file.
